Pepper M.D.
Solar |Tribe = Pepper Plant |Traits = None |Abilities = This gets +2 /+2 when a Plant or your Hero is healed. |Rarity = Premium - Uncommon |Flavor Text = A toast to your health... and mine!}} Pepper M.D. 'is a premium uncommon plant card in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Solar class. It costs 2 to play, and has 2 /2 . It has no traits, and its ability gives it +2 /+2 every time a Plant or the Plant Hero is healed. Statistics *'''Class: Solar *'Tribe:' Pepper Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' This gets +2 /+2 when a Plant or your Hero is healed. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description A toast to your health... and mine! Update history Update 1.14.13 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Common → Premium - Uncommon Strategies With This plant is quite difficult to use, as it gets destroyed too quickly if you play it at the wrong time. However, it can be deadly if played properly. If you choose to use it, you must include cards that can heal in your decks, such as Venus Flytrap, 2nd-Best Taco of All Time, Geyser, and Power Flower. When using healing cards to heal yourself, you should be damaged first so that you can be healed. When paired with Venus Flytrap, this combo does not only heal you but also boost Pepper M.D.'s stats every time Venus Flytrap hurts a zombie or your opponent. Power Flower is another plant that can heal you and boost Pepper M.D. For Geyser, it should be noted that Pepper M.D. is boosted every time a plant is healed. So, the more damaged plants there are, the more Pepper M.D. is boosted. This plant benefits very well from the special rule in No Joke at the Junkyard, giving it +2 /+2 at the start of every turn. When playing as Chompzilla, you can use Pepper M.D.'s ability to boost Potted Powerhouse in your hand, allowing you to grow a strong card and prepare even stronger ones for later. She also has Geyser, making Pepper M.D. easier to boost. Wall-Knight can play high-health plants and increase the health of other plants with Steel Magnolia, increasing the opportunities to heal plants with cards such as Geyser and keeping Pepper M.D. alive until you get healing cards. Against Even though it does not look like a threat, it is recommended to prioritize on destroying Pepper M.D. It eventually becomes a huge pain to you if your opponent keeps healing themselves, boosting Pepper M.D. continuously. It is best to use Rocket Science, Cut Down to Size, Locust Swarm, or Deadly zombies if it this plant gets too powerful. If it hasn't been boosted yet, you could destroy it with Rolling Stone or Weed Spray. Should you run out of instant-kill cards, or simply not have any in your deck, you could do a little damage to it, and then destroy it with Evaporate if you have it. Gallery Pepper_M._D._stats.png|Statistics Pepper M.D. Card.png|Card Trivia *This is the second plant to be based on a bell pepper, with the first being Pepper-pult. **However, it is the first one in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. *When destroyed, Pepper M.D. will somehow whiten. This could reference when people die of old age, their skin turns pale before ending up deceased. *Its description is a reference to its ability. Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Solar cards Category:Solar plants Category:Pepper cards Category:Premium cards Category:Premium plants Category:Uncommon cards Category:Uncommon plants